Rattlesnake Jake
"Ah come from the very bowelsss of Hell!" -Rattlesnake Jake. Rattlesnake Jake (originally from Rango) is a vicious snake bounty hunter, a new member of Star Wolf, and claims to be from the very bowels of Hell. History Benders' Dawn Saga In Operation: GALACSIA, he was introduced when Star Wolf caught Dib Membrane in their territory, so Rattlesnake Jake was sent to attack him, and succeeded. When they were called over to the Tallest, Jake shot up and snatched Purple's candy bar, eating it. He was bested by Dib Membrane when they went to fight them, and was later at Planet Food Courtia, demanding some rat guts, which they didn't have. When Star Wolf got into that little fight with Star Fox on Coruscant, Jake fought Slippy. When Nigel went to Nightmare Land, he went into Jake's greatest fear in the Hall of Fear, and saw his greatest fear was birds. When Nigel and the team fought Star Wolf again, Katie flew by and helped them beat Jake by projecting a holographic image of a hawk. He and Star Wolf attacked Moonbase during The Invasion, in which Jake bit Fanny's leg. On Earth, he was tied into a knot by Sonya after trying to shoot and kill Sector W. Jake then dragged Rachel to the Tallest when they reached the Massive, and tried squeeezing the life out of her, but Nigel arrived just in time. After Ava betrayed her team and handed Red and Purple the Stars, Jake and Star Wolf were betrayed as well and locked away. When they broke out and destroyed the Massive, Jake dragged the Tallest to their doom. Jake and Star Wolf helped the main group during The Grande Finale. When Nigel defeated Dimentia, Rattlesnake Jake "tipped his hat to him", meaning he now (partially) respects Nigel. In Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, Jake and Star Wolf were in the audience during the Bonus Showdown, where Jake was rooting for Nagini. In The Great Galactic Race, Jake shot off enemies in their Landcrusher before he and Star Wolf crashed into a tree on Planet Flora. Jake was immune to Nova's telepathy due to him being an intelligent animal. In the one-shot "Noah's Nightmare", Noah had a nightmare where Boba Fett carried her over to Jake for him to eat her out of revenge to Buddy for killing Nagini. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Jake ambushes Buddy and Noah behind the Langley Falls, and then attempts to chase them. He helps Mika's group break into G.U.N. H.Q.. Nextgen Series In Operation: NECSUS, Jake is revealed to have been captured and held in Zordoom Prison. He was mentioned during Nebula and co.'s breach into Zordoom. At the time, he had been imprisoned in Zordoom for 2 years. In Operation: REVERT, after a total of 5 years of imprisonment, he was freed by members of the White Fang Pirates along with Moge-ko, under the employ of the Kremling Krew. Adam Taurus spoke with Jake, requesting his aid in a mission to kidnap a girl named Eri. Jake turned down his offer, threatening to eat Adam unless he takes Jake to Sargasso, but Adam slices off Jake's machinegun tail as a response. Adam explains that the rusted tail had been rigged to explode, and promises Jake a new tail if he agrees to help them. Jake complies, looking forward to meeting King K. Rool, who has a 103 billion bounty. After having his new tail installed, Jake sneaks into Sector U.A.'s dorm on Superbia and successfully kidnaps Eri. Appearance Jake is a huge, black snake with a light-red underside, with yellow eyes, and a black cowboy hat. The tip of his tail is a machinegun. Personality Jake is a vicious, cold-blooded bounty hunter, and while he follows Wolf's orders, he gets annoyed when Wolf prevents him from doing something. Jake respects people who impress him, such as Nigel when he saved the universe, but it doesn't mean he won't hunt them if he has to. Jake has a fear of birds, but didn't seem afraid of Falco in any way. Abilities As a snake, Jake can easily wrap around enemies and either crush or eat them. He has a machinegun strapped to his tail, which is loaded with many bullets. Since he can't fit in his own Wolfen, he flies around space using a suit designed like a Wolfen, and can launch bombs from his tail. Despite being an overgrown snake, Jake possesses sentience and the ability to speak English. He is immune to weak hypnotic powers like Animal Telepathy. Weaknesses Jake is afraid of birds, and will slither away in fear at the sight of a menacing bird. His machinegun is also limited on bullets, and if a large magnet were activated, Jake would be pulled to it via his gun-tail. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: GALACSIA *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *The Great Galactic Race *Noah's Nightmare (nightmare) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: NECSUS (mentioned) *Operation: REVERT Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Demons Category:Star Wolf Category:Marksmen Category:Benders' Dawn Saga Antagonists Category:Convicted